


Chippy-Chan And The Mystic Love

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Mary Sue, Masterpiece, Multi, OMGGGGGG, Self Insert, all their names are adjusted to fit the story, chippy-chan - Freeform, god damn i love it, making fun of fanfiction.net days, this is seriously a joke fic, tots lel yaaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: Chippy-chan is the wonderful girl that has the love of ALL the RFA, they can't resist her!!! Read all the love and awesomeness. Crack Fic/Mary Sue Joke Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chippy-chan x Seven Ship Name - Sippy(Not a sippy cup)  
> ‘I sip it’ -Azuzziken friendo at 7:16pm(3:17am) October 23, 2016

 

Chippy-chan couldn’t contain her squeal as she watched Saeyoung- OOPS Serven, through the window. He was so perfect and kawaii. So desu. He made her heart go doki-doki with every breath he took. Oh what it must be like to be so hot, so sexy, so much in love with her. Not that she could blame her as she wore her mini mini skirt with charms, teal and pink that bounced with her ever step just like her tits. Her shirt was cute with a picture of a kitty on the front and just short enough it showed off her cute belly and back, the kitty belly ring showing off. She wore a lot of bracelets, each one having a story and a name. She wore combat boots, a must have for every girl that kicked serious ass and to kick the faces of the perverts that always went after her sweet hot and happenin’ body. Most importantly though, she had perfectly pink hair, long and went down to her knees, softer then a minx coat and bangs that framed her heart shaped face, it brought out her eyes, one being multi color, the other a pretty silver. Her lips were a deep red with glitter, perfect to kiss.

Not that he knew it yet that he was the love of her life and they belonged together by fates,, but he would! He was her alpha after all. But that was the confusing part. 

Her lower back down to her fabulous ass had not one name, not two names, but SEVEN NAMES. Irony much? LEL YAAAAAAASSSSS.

She knew all of them by heart. There was Serven, Saewalk, ZenGarden, Jumout, Jaeshe, Yoowhisper, and Q. She knew them, she knew all of them, she had worked her way as a secret agent to find them, having secretly watched Saeold as he grew up next to her. Why, they were best friends! He loved her already! Vanderstick had given them it’s approval too. Looked them dead in the eyes(four eyes for Serven) and said ‘Mein Schticky Friend, ALL THE YA’. It was beautiful. 

She had spent the years as a secret agent watching her loves, ruining their relationships because she knew her name was on their body. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it! 

It was finally time though to tell them. It was the RFA parteh and they needed to know their true love, their soul mate, that they were her alpha, ready to be bred like cattle cowboi. The best way was to do it in front of everyone. Stealing the mic, she cleared her throat, looking over the crowd of important dumb looking people. 

“Excuse me! I need your attention!”

“Oh my god, it’s her.”

“Saeyoung, do you know her?”

“I. . .”

“Now that you are all paying attention. I need to tell you all something. I am in love with the hosts of this party and they feel the same! It’s the best thing ever! I have their names magically on my body! And I know mine is on theirs!”

“Wait. . . name. . .? Oh my god, no.”

“So it is time for them to come and love me!”

As she opened her arms wide, secret service came busting the fuck in, tackling her down. “SAVE THE PRESIDENT! SAVE QUEEN!” 

“NO MY LOVES!”

The entire party was horrified and scared, the RFA looking towards Saeyoung as V faced the wall, talking to a vase. Such a polite guest. 

“She’s been stalking me my entire life, tattooed herself even. Tattooed ME after drugging me one day.”

“So is that why I felt pain for a few weeks after getting drunk. . .?”

“Yep, she got you too. She’s fucking nuts, can’t even get my name right. One time she called me Eleven.”

“I WILL LOVER YOU ALL.” Chippy screamed. 

“What’s her name even?” 

“Chippy. She changed it to being Chippy Cookie Clicker Brokeback Mountain Edition Collectors Mint Candy Cake.”

“The fuck kind of name is that? Sounds like a pussy ass bitch name.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they all changed their minds and fell in love with Chippy because omg this is my story and I CAN. PLZ NO FLAMES ONLY LOVE BE NICE ^3^ :’D <333333333333 IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS AND KUDOS I’LL WRITE THEM DOING THE LEMON AND LIME. Tots tots make meh fanarttttttt!


End file.
